Butterflies And Heartbeats
by KittyLover01
Summary: Tracy Beaker is feeling really, really weird. Will she realize what's actually going on here?


**Set just after the episode "Camp Beaker". **

"UGHHHHHHH." Tracy said, and she stamped her foot in frustration. She was in her PJs and was supposed to be going to bed in about 10 minutes.

"Well, someone's unhappy about going to bed." Cam said, entering the living room.

"I'm so confused, Cam. I feel really….really really weird!" Tracy complained.

"As in…ill?" Cam asked.

"I don't know." Tracy admitted. "It…gets worse whenever I see Wolfie, especially when I saw him, Lol and Bouncer like half an hour ago."

"Explain it to me." Cam requested, folding her arms and staring right at Tracy. "I might be able to help you."

"Well…it kind of feels like…" Tracy sighed and waved her arms about slightly, as if trying to conjure the words from thin air.

Cam copied her. "Doesn't really tell me anything, Tracy. You'll have to use your own words." She said.

"Well…my heartbeat goes faster, and I feel like I've got…butterflies in my tummy. Plus whenever I do anything silly or stupid around him I always blush and feel even more stupid." Tracy pouted. "I don't know if I like this, Cam, what's happening to me?"

Cam started chuckling to herself. "Well I never thought I'd see the day."

"What day? What's going on with me, Cam?" Tracy asked.

"Never mind that, you've got to go to bed." Cam said, a smirk plastered onto her face.

"Tell me first!" Tracy said.

"Nope. You'll figure it out soon enough." Cam said.

Tracy huffed sulkily and stomped off to bed. It took her ages to get to sleep, because every time she thought about what Cam said, and more importantly, about Wolfie, her heart fluttered and she couldn't get to sleep.

The next morning, Tracy got dressed, brushed her crazy hair and tied it back into two plaits. She brushed her teeth, ate some toast, and then headed to the Dumping Ground.

"Shelley, I think you'll find that a certain Tracy Beaker might start acting differently today…you'll never guess what happened…" Cam said into her phone, as soon as Tracy left.

When Tracy got to the Dumping Ground, she went straight into the living room and flopped onto the sofa beside Lol with a huff.

"What's the matter with you?" Lol asked.

"I felt kind of strange yesterday, so I asked Cam to tell me what was wrong with me. I explained to her and she knew what it was, but wouldn't tell me. Have to find out by myself, apparently." Tracy said with a sigh.

"That's just wrong, telling you she'd tell you what it was and then not." Lol said.

"I know!" Tracy said, sighing again. She and Lol continued watching TV, right up until Wolfie came and sat next to Tracy. Her heart began beating faster again, and her tummy's butterflies had returned.

_What the heck is wrong with you, Beaker? _Tracy thought to herself.

"Hey Beaker, pass the biscuit tin will you?" Wolfie said.

Tracy handed over the tin and Wolfie's hand brushed hers as he took it. In that split second, her heart went even faster and the butterflies came back again.

"U-uh…I'm gonna go see Jackie." Tracy said, and she leaped up, leaving the room.

"What's her problem?" Lol asked.

Wolfie thought, and suddenly grinned, putting the biscuit tin down and heading upstairs. Lol, Crash, Bouncer and the rest of the kids (they had been in the living room the whole time, even Jackie) exchanged a glance.

"Weird." They all agreed, and went back to watching telly.

Wolfie found Tracy at the top of the stairs, biting her lip and staring down the stairs.

"Oi Beaker." Wolfie said, approaching her.

Tracy jumped slightly, and backed away from the closeness. Wolfie took a step closer to her.

The butterflies in her tummy were going mad.

"H-hi." Tracy said, blushing furiously.

Wolfie took another step forward, so they were face to face. It was rather scary.

"What's wrong with you, Beaker? You're acting so weird." Wolfie said, smirking. "Especially whenever it's to do with me."

Tracy blushed furiously. Oh, she knew what she was feeling now! "I…don't know what you're…"

Wolfie cut her off by pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. Tracy couldn't think of anything to do but kiss back.

He pulled back with a smirk after a minute or so. Tracy opened her eyes and stared at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend, then? Because I'm pretty sure that told you all you needed to know." He smirked.

"I'd love to." Tracy agreed, with a grin, and she pushed her lips to his this time. They both closed their eyes.

"_I never thought I'd see the day." _Cam had said.

Well, neither did Tracy Beaker. Or Wolfie, for that matter. But that wasn't to say they didn't like the feelings now they were there.


End file.
